Orford Omber
'Orford Omber '(Engels: Orford Umbridge) was de vader van Dorothea Omber en een snul zoon.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Dolores Umbridge" op Pottermore Hij was een niet ambitieuze tovenaar die op het Ministerie van Toverkunst werkte en daar de vloeren dweilde. Later zou Orford een bron van schaamte worden voor zijn dochter en op haar verzoek uit het openbaar verdwijnen in ruil voor een kleine financiële vergoeding. Biografie Gezinsleven Orford Omber trouwde met Dreuzel Ellen Cracknell en ze kregen twee kinderen, een dochter Dorothea en een zoon die als Snul geboren werd. Het huwelijk was niet gelukkig en zowel Orford als Dorothea zouden Ellen de schuld geven van Dorothea haar broer. Toen Dorothea vijftien jaar oud was, gingen Orford en Ellen uit elkaar en nam Orford hun dochter mee om bij hem te komen wonen, terwijl Ellen hun zoon mee nam en in de Dreuzelwereld verdween. Hij zou zijn vrouw of zoon vervolgens nooit meer zien. Carrière Orford werkte op het Ministerie van Toverkunst bij Magisch Onderhoud, waar hij meestal de vloeren voor moest dweilen. Zijn niet ambitieuze houding met betrekking tot zijn carrière was een bron van ergernis voor zijn dochter toen ze haar eigen carrière begon en zich door de rangen van het Ministerie werkte. Hij werd zo veracht door zijn dochter dat tegen de tijd dat Dorothea werd gepromoveerd tot Hoofd van de Taakeenheid Ongepast Spreukgebruik, ze in staat was hem over te halen om vervroegd met pensioen te gaan. Ze beloofde hem vervolgens een kleine financiële vergoeding in ruil dat hij stilletjes uit het openbaar zou verdwijnen. Vervroegd pensioen Wanneer mensen haar vroegen of ze familie was van de Omber die de vloeren van het Ministerie dweilde, zou Dorothea haar liefste lach opzetten (wat wijst op haar onderdrukte woede) om vervolgens alle mogelijke connecties te ontkennen en ten onrechte beweren dat haar overleden vader een gewaardeerd lid van de Wikenweegschaar was. Er gebeurde nare dingen met mensen die vragen stelden over Orford, of iets anders waar Dorothea niet over wilde praten, dus mensen die haar te vriend wilden houden zouden doen alsof ze de door haar verzonnen afkomst geloofden. Of Dorothea haar belofte met haar vader met betrekking tot de kleine vergoeding al dan niet heeft nagekomen is onbekend, maar ze wilde alle banden met hem verbreken om zichzelf een beter imago te geven; de twee hadden daardoor duidelijk weinig tot geen contact. Met Dorothea's arrestatie voor haar misdaden omtrent de Registratiecommissie van Dreuzeltelgen, verloor Orford definitief zijn kleine vergoeding (ervan uitgaande dat hij op dat moment nog leefde). Persoonlijkheid Orford was geen ambitieuze man en worstelde met zijn carrière als conciërge, waarbij hij meestal de vloeren van het Ministerie van Toverkunst moest dweilen. Zijn gebrek aan motivatie stelde hem in staat door zijn dochter onder druk te worden gezet om vervroegd met pensioen te gaan in ruil voor een kleine maandelijkse vergoeding en stilletjes het openbare leven achter zich te laten. Hij leek niet op de hoogte of tolerant te zijn over hoe zijn dochter de connecties met hem zou ontkennen, omdat ze ten onrechte beweerde dat haar vader was overleden als een aanzienlijk lid van de Wikenweegschaar. Orford lijkt gemengde gevoelens voor Dreuzels te hebben, omdat hij tolerant genoeg was om met een Dreuzelvrouw, Ellen Cracknell, te trouwen, maar gaf haar afkomst de schuld als oorzaak voor het feit dat hun zoon een Snul was. Omdat hij het gebrek aan magische vaardigheden van zijn zoon een schande vond, zorgde dit ervoor dat zijn huwelijk met Ellen verslechterde en dat ze uiteindelijk scheidden, waarbij de magische en niet-magische kanten elkaar verlieten en nooit meer elkanders pad zouden kruisen. Relaties Dorothea Omber Orford's eerste kind en enige dochter Dorothea Omber werd geboren met magische vaardigheden, daarom nam hij de voogdij over haar toen hij van zijn Dreuzelvrouw scheidde. Hoewel Orford van magische komaf was (terwijl Dorothea een hekel aan Ellen had omdat ze een Dreuzel was), verachtte zijn dochter hem nog steeds vanwege zijn niet ambitieuze persoonlijkheid met betrekking tot zijn carrière als conciërge op het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Dorothea vond Orford een bron van schaamte terwijl zij zich door de rangen van het Ministerie werkte, en kocht hem om zodat hij vervroegd met pensioen zou gaan en uit het openbaar zou verdwijnen. Dorothea ontkende harteloos alle connecties met Orford Omber en beweerde in plaats daarvan dat haar overleden vader een gewaardeerde carrière had. Orford was zich er niet van bewust of tolerant ten opzichte van hoe zijn dochter hem terzijde schoof, omdat hij haar kleine, maandelijkse vergoeding accepteerde in ruil voor zijn afwezigheid in het openbaar. Ellen Cracknell Wat Orford zo aantrekkelijk aan Ellen Cracknell vond is onbekend, maar hun relatie was gespannen en ongelukkig na het huwelijk. Toen ze ontdekten dat hun zoon een Snul was, zou Orford de oorzaak wijten aan de Dreuzelafkomst van zijn vrouw. De spanningen bereikten een hoogtepunt toen Dorothea de leeftijd van vijftien jaar bereikte en de twee scheidden van elkaar, om elkaar vervolgens nooit meer te zien. Zoon Orford stopte met het liefhebben van zijn zoon toen hij ontdekte dat de jongen een Snul was, terwijl hij op hem neerkeek en Ellen de schuld gaf dat zij hier de oorzaak van was. Toen het paar scheidde, verdween de jongen met Ellen naar de Dreuzelwereld en Orford zag zijn zoon nooit meer terug. Verschijning * Pottermore Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki Categorie:Britse Individuen Categorie:Gescheiden individuen Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Tovenaar Categorie:Medewerkers op het Ministerie van Toverkunst